


Ringrazia Il Cielo Sei Su Questo Palco, Rispetta Chi Ti Ci Ha Portato Dentro

by lisachan



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Gen, Nonsense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Cronaca drammatica degli avvenimenti della quarta e della quinta serata del Festival di Sanremo VENTIVENTI narrati dalla voce innocente di un povero stagista involontariamente coinvolto nel caso.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Ringrazia Il Cielo Sei Su Questo Palco, Rispetta Chi Ti Ci Ha Portato Dentro

**Author's Note:**

> No.  
> Con questo capolavoro, la mia indiscussa opera omnia, partecipo alla M2 della seconda settimana del COW-T VENTIVENTI, su prompt "teatro".

Quando aveva inviato il CV al dipartimento HR che aveva piazzato su LinkedIn l’annuncio per la posizione di stagista all’interno del Festival di Sanremo, l’aveva fatto con aspettative nulle e speranze bassissime. Chissà quante centinaia di ragazzi come lui inviavano il curriculum alla Rai nella speranza di poter partecipare alla trasmissione dietro le quinte, e chissà quale altissima percentuale di essi finiva gloriosamente rispedita al mittente senza che il loro curriculum venisse anche solo lontanamente visionato.  
Tuttavia, l’aveva inviato lo stesso, nonostante le proteste di sua madre che insisteva che l’avrebbero sfruttato, sottopagato e probabilmente anche tenuto prigioniero fino a orari poco dignitosi del mattino tutte le sere. Suo padre gli aveva battuto orgogliosamente una mano sulla spalla e gli aveva dato il proprio benestare, invece: bravo, gli aveva detto, vai a farti le ossa.  
E se gliele spezzano?, aveva chiesto la mamma, col cuore in mano.  
Suo padre si era voltato verso di lei, gli occhi spalancati in un’espressione di genuina curiosità. Perché, aveva ribattuto, in che altro modo ci si fa le ossa, se non facendosi massacrare di botte?  
Sua madre era scoppiata a piangere dentro uno scenografico fazzoletto bianco tirato fuori dalla tasca di un grembiule che, lui ne era certo, fino a poco prima non stava neanche indossando, e suo padre l’aveva liquidata con una scrollata di spalle, ribadendogli i suoi complimenti.  
Nonostante l’ondata di orgoglio paterno gli avesse fatto provare un senso di realizzazione precedentemente provato solo quella volta in cui, durante la partita di prova con la squadra di calcio dei pulcini della città, aveva segnato di naso, prima di essere ricoverato all’ospedale dei bambini con il suddetto naso fratturato in due differenti punti, lui aveva comunque deciso di mantenersi con i piedi per terra e non sognare troppo. Di sicuro, a giorni gli sarebbe arrivata la notifica della candidatura rifiutata. Di sicuro. Era solo questione di tempo.  
E invece una mattina era stato svegliato da Dua Lipa che cantava dal suo cellulare, avvisandolo che qualcuno lo stava cercando. Essendo rimasto a giocare ad Overwatch fino alle cinque del mattino, perfino la voce normalmente cara e adorata di Dua lo aveva colto impreparato, causandogli un certo disappunto. Cionondimeno, aveva trascinato la mano fino al comodino, aveva afferrato il telefono ed aveva risposto.  
Dall’altro lato della cornetta, una signorina dalla voce cortese ma sostanzialmente annoiata lo aveva avvisato del fatto che il suo curriculum aveva passato le selezioni ed era convocato per mezzogiorno per un colloquio conoscitivo presso la sede Rai.  
Lui aveva scollato il telefono dalla faccia. Erano le dieci e dieci.  
No problem, aveva detto, ci sarò.  
Aveva riattaccato dopo tre secondi, catapultandosi presso gli uffici indicatigli al telefono dalla signorina gentile e annoiata di cui sopra con un anticipo di venti minuti che aveva mascherato come casualmente dovuto a una straordinaria assenza di traffico per le strade. Aveva cercato di dissimulare la propria ansia fermandosi a prendere un caffè nel bar di fronte agli uffici, ma quando era stato spellato vivo dal cameriere, che gli aveva presentato un conto da quindici euro per un caffè e una brioche con la marmellata al tavolo, era tornato verso gli uffici, attendendo con pazienza il suo turno in coda a una fila di almeno altre trenta persone.  
Narrava la leggenda, o almeno così dicevano gli altri in fila, che file come quella fossero all’ordine del giorno, in quel periodo. Apparentemente, ogni giorno decine di persone passavano da questi uffici ed uscivano con un contratto da tre mesi rinnovabile a sei qualora se ne fosse presentata l’opportunità.  
A qualcuno è mai stato offerto un rinnovo?, aveva chiesto lui, gli occhi colmi di speranzosa buona volontà.  
I giovani intorno a lui avevano riso, e lui aveva deciso di tacere per il resto della giornata.  
Per le sedici e quarantacinque del pomeriggio la fila aveva finalmente terminato di sfoltirsi abbastanza da fargli pensare che prima o poi sarebbe toccato anche a lui. Verso l’una era passato un uomo gentile ad offrire loro panini stantii e bottigliette d’acqua naturale da dividere in due, ma a parte questo non c’era stato nessun altro tipo di contatto fra i dipendenti Rai e la folla di miserevoli questuanti che erano diventati con il passare delle ore. Per di più, chiunque entrasse dalla porta oltre la quale si svolgevano i colloqui sembrava non tornare mai indietro. Stavano iniziando a circolare inquietanti dicerie che narravano di bocche dell’inferno che si aprivano esattamente sotto la sedia in cui gli sfortunati colloquianti venivano invitati a prendere posto di fronte alla commissione, oppure ancora di dirigenti Rai dediti a messe nere e riti satanici dai contenuti innominabili che utilizzavano false offerte di lavoro come pretesti per attirare ragazzi innocenti fra le loro demoniache grinfie.  
Per il momento in cui finalmente era arrivato il suo turno, lui era pronto a tutto, perfino a morire una volta varcata quella soglia.  
Al di là di essa, invece, aveva trovato un normale ufficio, piuttosto grande, diviso in una serie di postazioni di lavoro con ordinate scrivanie e cassettiere al di là delle quali si trovavano impiegati dal viso stanco con, ai loro piedi, cestini dell’immondizia pieni fino all’orlo di bicchierini da caffè sporchi e ormai vuoti.  
Lui aveva preso posto di fronte alla prima scrivania vuota e l’impiegata dall’altra parte, una signora dal viso dolce, un po’ pienotta ma elegante, molto bella, aveva provveduto a porgli di fronte un progetto di stage articolato in punti e griglie. Vieni, firma qui, gli aveva detto.  
Lui l’aveva fissata con occhio bovino. In che senso, aveva chiesto.  
Quanti sensi di questa frase conosci.  
No, cioè, uno, si era affrettato a correggersi lui, ma pensavo fosse più difficile ottenere un posto nello staff del Festival di Sanremo.  
A quel punto, l’impiegata aveva messo giù il progetto di stage, si era sfilata gli occhiali dall’elegante montatura a goccia e li aveva appoggiati sulla scrivania. Poi aveva congiunto le mani davanti al naso e l’aveva guardato con intensità preoccupante. Figliolo, aveva detto.  
Mi scusi ma non sono suo figlio, aveva risposto lui con imbarazzo.  
Figliolo, aveva ripetuto lei, zittendolo, questi saranno i mesi più impegnativi della tua vita. Sarai sfruttato, maltrattato, malpagato, ignorato e cazziato per problemi non tuoi ogni giorno, costantemente, senza soluzione di continuità. Lo sai qual è la sopravvivenza media di uno stagista al festival di Sanremo?  
In che senso, aveva chiesto lui.  
Smettila di ripetere questa frase, aveva risposto lei. Lo sai, eh?  
Boh non lo so, due mesi?  
Due giorni, figliolo, e questo solo nel caso in cui la serata di apertura abbia una durata inferiore alle tre ore.  
Ah.  
Eh. Hai idea di quanto sia difficile trovare gente disposta ad accettare queste condizioni? Finiamo per prendere chiunque sia pazzo abbastanza da firmare.  
Capisco, ha annuito lui, e il compenso?  
Quale compenso?  
Come quale compenso.  
È un rimborso spese. Trecento euro. Ti offriamo i pasti.  
Mi pare equo, ha annuito ancora, prendendo la penna a sua disposizione da un portapenne a forma di elefante sorridente, dove firmo?  
Tutto questo accadeva due mesi fa, e da allora Lo Stagista, come tutti hanno preso a chiamarlo da quando ha messo piede all’interno dell’Ariston, non ha fatto altro che chiedersi quale sia quell’istinto tipicamente umano che ti porti a ficcarti in situazioni che mettono in serio repentaglio la tua stessa vita anche quando ne sei perfettamente consapevole. Perché questo è ciò che ha fatto lui – si è introdotto volontariamente in un’auto in fiamme nonostante sapesse benissimo non solo che stava bruciando, ma anche che stava correndo a rotta di collo verso un muro.  
Questo è anche ciò che sta succedendo a questo Festival, lui lo sa. E diventa ancora più evidente quando la prima serata termina dopo un numero di ore che supera, e non di poco, le tre preventivate dalla bella impiegata elegante che lo ha assunto. Ora sa che davanti a lui si presentano due strade: soccombere subito, o sopravvivere e soccombere sabato notte.  
Considerato che gli è stato comunicato che il rimborso spese gli sarà erogato solo al termine della prestazione lavorativa, stabilisce che la sopravvivenza è fondamentale, la sua unica priorità, e stringe i denti.

*

Le prime tre serate, per la verità, scorrono abbastanza tranquillamente. È vero, non è mai possibile tornare a casa prima delle quattro e tutto lo staff si muove in preda ad una sorta di zombismo caffeinomane che tiene tutti tesi come fionde, pronti a catapultare la biglia della loro isteria contro il primo bersaglio utile che provi a intralciare il loro lavoro, ma d’altro canto sembra una cosa piuttosto comprensibile, visto che si trovano alle prese con l’organizzazione e la messa in scena della trasmissione televisiva, oltre che dello spettacolo teatrale, più ambizioso e complesso dello show business italiano; e poi comunque con gli altri impiegati si trova bene, è vero che nessuno si ricorda mai il suo nome, ma d’altronde è comprensibile anche questo, dietro le quinte si muove un totale di cinquanta stagisti assegnati ai ruoli più assurdi e disparati, dall’addetto al rifornimento della carta igienica in tutti i bagni dell’edificio all’incaricato del trasporto del caffè per i superiori, e alle volte è difficile anche per lui ricordarsi i nomi dei suoi compagni di avventura, figurarsi per chi come i responsabili dei vari settori della produzione incontra decine e decine di persone diverse ogni giorno. Inoltre, questo appellativo, Lo Stagista, che condividono fra tutti, lo fa sentire come parte di qualcosa di più grande, una enorme famiglia di sfigati che, pur di potersi permettere quantomeno di uscire con gli amici senza dover necessariamente chiedere venti euro ai genitori, si presta ad un lavoro che probabilmente perfino un mulo troverebbe degradante. È un gruppo all’interno del quale si sente meno solo, un po’, pensa, come dovevano sentirsi meno soli i soldati in trincea quando si guardavano intorno a potevano osservare i loro commilitoni schierati nel fango a centinaia.  
E poi si tratta comunque di un’esperienza interessante. Ogni giorno gli passano accanto personalità incredibili, gente che non pensava avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di incontrare. Sono tre giorni, per dire, che Tiziano Ferro gli offre il caffè al distributore automatico del piano seminterrato, e ogni volta che ci pensa a lui viene un po’ da piangere. Il signor Ferro è prezioso, è un budino al cioccolato con un costoso abito di sartoria addosso. Va a prendere il caffè alla macchinetta nel seminterrato perché si vergogna a chiedere agli stagisti di portarglielo dal bar. E quando si sono incontrati lì la prima volta Lo Stagista era lì per cercare di mangiare un Kinder Bueno – sarebbe stato il primo pasto decente in due giorni, altro che ti offriamo i pasti, sto gran cazzo, ecco, per essere proprio sinceri – e stava vivendo un momento di crisi mistica perché gli mancavano cinque centesimi per arrivare all’euro, e il signor Ferro era arrivato e glieli aveva prestati lui. Cioè, a) ma cosa ci faceva Tiziano Ferro con cinque centesimi in tasca, cioè, i cinque centesimi li tengono solo le vecchie che li ricevono come resto alle casse del supermercato, cioè, solo una persona preziosa come una nonna può conservare cinque centesimi in un abito firmato Ferragamo; e b) adesso lui doveva cinque centesimi a Tiziano Ferro, un legame notoriamente più forte del matrimonio.  
E che dire del giorno prima, quando ha incrociato per il corridoio Elettra Lamborghini con una maschera al cetriolo selvatico sulla faccia? Madonna madonna, se lei gliel’avesse permesso sarebbe caduto sulle ginocchia per suggere il nettare della sua divinità anche in quell’istante stesso, maschera ridicola sulla faccia o meno.  
Per non parlare di quando, durante la prima serata, si era ritrovato per caso davanti al camerino di Achille Lauro mentre cercava disperatamente un distributore automatico più vicino di quello nel seminterrato per portare alla signora Salerno la Coca Cola che aveva chiesto, e proprio in quell’istante Lauro, che aveva appena terminato la propria esibizione, gli si era parato davanti e gli aveva detto vie’, pischelletto, seguimi, e quindi lui l’aveva seguito all’interno del camerino e lo aveva aiutato a togliersi di dosso la tutina glitterata che indossava sotto il mantello di Gucci.  
Insomma, sta facendo esperienze straordinarie, istruttive, stravaganti, entusiasmanti, emozionanti, e quando, all’alba delle cinque del mattino, dopo aver dato una mano a ripulire il palco dalle pedate dei circa duecento artisti fra cantanti in gara, ospiti e superospiti che vi si sono avvicendati sopra, riesce finalmente a trascinarsi a letto, un istante prima di andare in coma, mentre sua madre gli rimbocca le coperte sotto il mento, si permette perfino di pensare che forse la situazione non è così disperata come pensava. Che forse la bella, elegante impiegata che ha conosciuto in Rai esagerava, quando gli parlava dell’alto tasso di mortalità infantile degli stagisti al Festival di Sanremo. Che forse, insomma, anche lui può farcela.  
Poi arriva la quarta serata, e con essa il signor Bugo. E lì scopre non solo di non essere pronto – alla vita, ma neanche alla sua versione più basilare, la sopravvivenza – ma anche che niente, _niente_ avrebbe potuto prepararlo per quello.

*

Mentre vaga senza meta per i corridoi dell’Ariston alle quattro del mattino, cerca di ripercorrere gli avvenimenti privi di logica e senso che si si sono susseguiti nel corso delle ultime tre ore, e fatica a comprendere come sia possibile trovarsi qui, ora, in questa surreale situazione.  
Alle ore 01.37, mentre fissava la signora Levante avvolta in un tappetino per il bagno comprato all’IKEA e ricucito a forma di vestito cantare le ultime strofe di Tikibombom, Lo Stagista aveva sbadigliato, dicendosi che, fra una cosa e l’altra, sembravano aver portato a casa anche la quarta serata senza che nessuno morisse e senza che la produzione li mandasse tutti a casa licenziandoli in tronco perché uno di loro aveva fatto qualche stupidaggine e nessuno ricordava le loro facce abbastanza da distinguere chi potesse essere stato e licenziare solo lui.  
Si era sentito fiero di se stesso. Stava eseguendo i suoi compiti con diligenza, nessuno si era ancora lamentato di lui e il signor Ferro gli aveva fatto trovare un mazzo di fiori appeso all’armadietto con sopra il suo identificativo, “Stagista #406”, il che era da un lato molto carino ma dall’altro molto creepy e un po’ preoccupante, soprattutto in virtù del fatto che in teoria il signor Ferro era anche sposato.  
Era stata una bella giornata. Produttiva. Stancante ma soddisfacente. Niente, ricorda di aver pensato, giunti a quel punto della serata _niente_ avrebbe potuto cambiare questo incontrovertibile fatto.  
E poi, improvvisamente, dall’una e quaranta circa in poi si era ritrovato ad osservare impotente il verificarsi dell’apocalisse proprio di fronte ai suoi occhi.  
Il signor Bugo ed il signor Morgan si erano avvicinati insieme all’ingresso in cima alla scalinata, dove Lo Stagista si trovava in qualità di secondo assistente dell’assistente al tecnico microfonista, ad adempiere il suo ruolo di reggi-microfoni. Erano insieme, ma tutti i presenti sapevano per sentito dire che in realtà il signor Morgan era arrivato nei camerini solo una ventina di minuti prima, in sonoro ritardo rispetto alle normali tempistiche degli altri cantanti, e da quando era arrivato lui e il signor Bugo non avevano fatto altro che litigare.  
Allo Stagista dispiaceva per il signor Bugo. Gli dispiaceva che passasse tutto il tempo ad arrabbiarsi con il signor Morgan, gli dispiaceva principalmente che il signor Morgan riuscisse a farlo arrabbiare tanto spesso. Il signor Bugo sembrava una brava persona, una persona onesta, forse un po’ triste, un po’ sola, ma buona. Di quelli che ogni tanto vedi vagare per le strade e ti chiedono dieci centesimi perché, dicono, stanno facendo una colletta per comprarsi il biglietto del treno per tornare a casa. Che se solo lui avesse avuto una fonte di reddito stabile glieli avrebbe pure allungati, quei dieci centesimi.  
D’altra parte, allo Stagista dispiaceva anche per il signor Morgan. Non doveva essere piacevole vivere nella sua testa, vedere mostri ovunque. Lo Stagista ricorda ancora quell’unica volta in vita sua che ha provato a fumare una canna, a sedici anni, e non ha idea di cosa il suo amico Mirko ci avesse messo dentro, forse, boh, copertoni e lettiera per gatti, fatto sta che lui i mostri li aveva visti veramente, spuntavano fuori da ogni maledetto angolo, ed è così che immagina anche la testa del signor Morgan, una continua visione periferica della vita filtrata attraverso gli specchi deformanti di qualunque cosa sia stata a scombinargli il cervello in gioventù.  
In ogni caso, il dispiacere che Lo Stagista provava nel vedere il signor Bugo e il signor Morgan litigare non aveva impedito al signor Bugo e al signor Morgan di, appunto, litigare. Madri erano state insultate. Mogli, per giunta. Sputi erano volati. Reinterpretazioni di Twilight sotto forma di morsi sul collo erano state tentate. Alla fine il signor Amadeus aveva chiamato il signor Bugo e il signor Morgan perché entrassero in scena, e il signor Morgan si era lanciato di corsa verso la scalinata, seguito dopo una medio-breve incertezza dal signor Bugo.  
Ora, quello che era successo dopo Lo Stagista aveva avuto il tempo di prefigurarselo istante dopo istante dando prova di una certa capacità di chiaroveggenza, nel momento in cui aveva notato un particolare ignorato da tutti gli altri.  
Il signor Morgan aveva in mano un mucchio di fogli.  
Ora, che il signor Morgan dimenticasse continuamente il testo della canzone che doveva cantare non era certo una novità, ma nel corso della sua prima esibizione non aveva sentito il bisogno di avere il testo davanti per portare a casa la performance. Perciò, quando Lo Stagista aveva notato i fogli che gli sventolavano fra le dita, peraltro recanti al centro della pagina due-tre versi ciascuno in un carattere grande abbastanza da poter essere visto probabilmente da un lato all’altro del palco dell’Ariston, aveva subito capito cosa stava per succedere: il signor Morgan aveva cambiato il testo. Il signor Morgan l’avrebbe cantato sul palco, probabilmente senza che il signor Bugo ne sapesse niente.  
Il signor Morgan andava fermato.  
Come in uno scadente film d’azione, Lo Stagista si era lanciato in avanti, cercando quantomeno di fermare il signor Bugo, di risparmiargli l’umiliazione che di certo stava per capitargli fra capo e collo. Nuooooooh, aveva urlato, tendendo entrambe le braccia, agitando le dita nel vuoto per cercare di arpionare la giacca del signor Bugo. Ma era stato fermato da uno degli assistenti assiepati accanto all’ingresso del palco, proprio allo scopo precipuo di evitare che qualche pazzo invasato si lanciasse in scena come lui sembrava intenzionato a fare.  
Cosa fai!, gli aveva urlato il primo assistente dell’assistente del tecnico microfonista.  
Sei forse pazzo?!, aveva abbaiato l’assistente del tecnico microfonista.  
Toglietemelo da davanti agli occhi o lo licenzio, aveva sentenziato il tecnico microfonista.  
Lo Stagista era stato portato via a spalla mentre biascicava frasi senza senso, cercando di spiegare a chiunque volesse ascoltarlo che la tragedia stava per compiersi su quel palco, ma apparentemente nessuno sembrava avesse voglia di sentirlo, e quindi le sue geremiadi, i suoi vaticini da novello Cassandro dello show business, erano andati perduti.  
E poi la tragedia si era compiuta. L’uragano si era abbattuto su Sanremo. L’orrore aveva trionfato, dipingendo maschere di morte su tutti i protagonisti di quella terribile vicenda.  
Il signor Morgan aveva cantato. _Le brutte intenzioni, la maleducazione. La tua brutta figura di ieri sera. La tua ingratitudine, la tua arroganza. Fai ciò che vuoi mettendo i piedi in testa. Certo il disordine è una forma d'arte, ma tu sai solo coltivare invidia. Ringrazia il cielo sei su questo palco. Rispetta chi ti ci ha portato dentro. Questo sono io_. E poi il silenzio era caduto sull’Ariston, pesante come una coltre. Si era fermata la musica. Si era fermato il chiacchiericcio dei membri dello staff. Si erano fermati i gorgheggi del signor Ferro che, in camerino, cercava di tenere la voce allenata in attesa della sua performance attesa per le tre del mattino.  
Tutto era rimasto immobile.  
Ad eccezione del signor Bugo, che si era involato verso l’uscita del palco come una rondine che migra ai primi sentori invernali, prendendo a spallate chiunque cercasse di frapporsi tra lui e la sua meritata libertà, mentre il signor Morgan si aggirava per il palco come non capisse cosa stava succedendo, biascicando dov’è Bugo? Dov’è?, mentre il signor Sarcina, attirato dall’inno del suo popolo, arrivava strillando a pieni polmoni dov’è, dov’è, dov’è, la gioia dov’è, e tutti gli stagisti si forzavano a tacere per non dovergli rispondere di certo non qui.  
Liberandosi a strattonate dagli assistenti che ancora lo tenevano per le spalle, sentendo il proprio cuore spezzarsi per la sofferenza del povero signor Bugo, lo stagista si era gettato a rotta di collo dietro di lui nel tentativo di raggiungerlo e consolarlo in qualche modo dalla solenne figura di merda che aveva appena affrontato in eurovisione, ma di fronte a lui si era parato, a sorpresa, il signor Amadeus, e nel vederlo il cuore dello Stagista si era spezzato in frammenti ancora più minuscoli, perché il signor Amadeus sembrava _morto dentro_. Il suo volto recava evidenti i segni dello stato confusionale tipico di chi abbia appena ricevuto un pianoforte in testa e non se ne sia ancora accorto.  
Signor Amadeus, aveva balbettato Lo Stagista.  
Dov’è Bugo?, aveva chiesto il signor Amadeus.  
Dov’è, dov’è, dov’è, Bugo dov’è!, aveva cantato il signor Sarcina, poco prima di essere trascinato via di peso.  
Non lo so, signor Amadeus, aveva mormorato Lo Stagista, distrutto dal senso di colpa derivante dalla consapevolezza che se solo fosse stato un po’ più pronto, un po’ più scattante, se solo avesse strappato quei fogli di mano al signor Morgan per tempo, tutto questo non si sarebbe mai verificato, e lui non avrebbe mai dovuto essere testimone di un tale livello di sofferenza e disagio. L’ho visto andare via da quella parte, aveva continuato indicando l’uscita, dal momento che la sua risposta insoddisfacente sembrava aver gettato il signor Amadeus in uno stato di profonda costernazione. Povero signor Amadeus. Una persona così perbene, lo diceva sempre, la sua mamma, che non avrebbe perso una puntata de L’Eredità per tutto l’oro del mondo.  
Il signor Amadeus gli si era avvicinato. Figliolo, gli aveva detto.  
Continuate tutti a chiamarmi così, aveva mormorato Lo Stagista, ma io--  
Figliolo, lo aveva interrotto il signor Amadeus, appoggiandogli entrambe le mani sulle spalle e stringendole fra le dita con foga disperata. Adesso io torno su quel palco e cerco di portare a casa questa serata. Tu però devi farmi un favore. Devi immergerti nei meandri di questo teatro e trovarmi Bugo. E se qualcuno prova a fermarti digli che te l’ha ordinato il direttore artistico. Hai compreso?  
Signor Amadeus, aveva risposto lui timoroso, forse dovrei chiamarle il mio superiore.  
Chi è il tuo superiore, figliolo.  
Il primo assistente dell’assistente del tecnico microfonista.  
No, aveva concluso Amadeus, scuotendo il capo, no, vai tu.  
Ed ecco come e perché Lo Stagista si trova adesso a vagare senza meta per i corridoi dell’Ariston, ponendosi domande profonde su se stesso e sulla propria vita. Perché sono qui? Dove sto andando? Ne valeva davvero la pena, per trecento euro e i panini secchi del buffet della mensa dell’Ariston?  
Domande che restano senza risposta mentre vaga senza una meta, sentendosi come se il teatro lo stesse fagocitando.  
Poco meno di un’ora fa lui e il signor Amadeus si sono incrociati mentre quest’ultimo stava indossando una sciarpina bianca, un capello ed un cappotto pesante. Io vado, ha detto il signor Amadeus.  
Dove?, ha chiesto Lo Stagista.  
A cercare Bugo, è stata la drammatica risposta.  
E io posso andare a casa?, ha chiesto speranzoso Lo Stagista.  
Il signor Amadeus si è voltato a guardarlo intensamente. L’hai trovato, tu, Bugo?, gli ha chiesto.  
No, signor Amadeus, ha risposto lui, mestamente.  
E allora torna a cercarlo, ha concluso il signor Amadeus. E, con la coda fra le gambe, Lo Stagista è tornato a cercare.  
Cerca e cerca, cerca per ore, ma il signor Bugo non c’è. Non si trova. Sembra sia andato via, no, sembra sia ancora qui, no, sembra sia già sul treno per Novara, no, sembra sia sotto un tavolo al bar, abbracciato a una bottiglia di vino.  
Sembra sia dovunque e in nessun posto, e Lo Stagista continua imperterrito a cercarlo.  
Fino a quando, nel suo girovagare, attirato da una serie di bislacchi rumori sospetti, si ferma di fronte all’attrezzeria.  
Non è possibile, si dice, sarà passato davanti a questa porta settecento volte, stasera, e non gli è mai passato per la testa di provare a oltrepassarla. Chissà quanti altri devono aver percorso questo corridoio senza mai fermarsi. Senza mai lasciarsi neanche vagamente attraversare dalla pazza idea che il signor Bugo potesse essersi nascosto lì.  
Ma poi, questi rumori, questa specie di spiaccichio, risolio, frusciolio, splaffolio che sente provenire dall’interno della stanza, cosa mai sarà?  
Armandosi di coraggio, Lo Stagista apre la porta, che si schiude con un lieve cigolio che sembra non dare il minimo disturbo a chiunque sia rumoreggiando nell’oscurità di questa stanza.  
Si addentra nel buio senza accendere la luce per evitare di prendere il signor Bugo di sorpresa e costringerlo a fuggire come una lepre nel bosco. Più i suoi passi lo portano verso il centro della stanza, più i rumori si fanno forti. Lo Stagista si avvicina tremante, ma proprio quando gli sembra che ancora un paio di passi e riuscirà a vedere chi li produce è un altro rumore che attira la sua attenzione, una sorta di _psst psst_ nervoso e adirato, verso il quale si volta.  
Ed eccolo lì, il signor Bugo. Nascosto accucciato dietro un paio di Goldmund Telos 5000.  
Signor Bugo!, esala Lo Stagista, La stanno cercando tutti!  
Sssh!, dice il signor Bugo.  
Ma il signor Amadeus è la fuori a vagare per Sanremo alla sua ricerca, ci sono tre gradi!  
Sssh!, insiste il signor Bugo, e gli fa cenno di venire ad accucciarsi al suo fianco. Lo Stagista ubbidisce, e solo allora il signor Bugo finalmente gli parla. Abbassa la voce, dice, sennò ci sentono.  
Ma chi, chiede giustamente lo stagista.  
Come chi, risponde il signor Bugo, fissandolo come se fosse un completo imbecille, Boss Doms e Achille Lauro.  
Lo stagista lo fissa di rimando, del tutto inebetito. In che senso, chiede. Gli sembra di avere usato questa frase più spesso in questi ultimi mesi che in tutto il resto della sua vita.  
Che cazzo vuol dire in che senso madonna mia ma cosa sei scemo?, si inalbera il signor Bugo, Stanno scopando da due ore.  
Lo Stagista sbatte le palpebre, sconvolto. Ma lei da quando è qui, signor Bugo?  
Eh, risponde lui con un sospiro addolorato, da poco prima che entrassero loro. Mi ero nascosto qui per riflettere, ma cinque minuti dopo di me sono entrati loro e hanno cominciato a fare roba e allora non sono più potuto uscire.  
Ma signor Bugo.  
Cosa.  
Signor Bugo, la prego. Usciamo di qui.  
Ma se esco da qua dietro mi vedranno! Non mi sono già coperto sufficientemente di imbarazzo, per una sera sola?  
Lo Stagista sospira. Sa che non lo pagano abbastanza per questo. Ma raccoglie comunque tutte le sue forze. Lo fa per il povero signor Amadeus che vaga da solo per le strade di Sanremo di notte. Lo fa per il signor Ferro, che poco prima di andare via verso le tre e mezzo gli ha lasciato un post it a forma di cane sull’armadietto con il suo numero di telefono. Lo fa per la bella signora elegante che ha creduto in lui e l’ha assunto, lo fa per il signor Bugo che chiaramente da solo non può farcela, lo fa per suo papà che si aspetta grandi cose da lui, per sua mamma che lo ritiene un eroe senza macchia e senza paura, ma soprattutto lo fa per se stesso. Per dimostrare a se stesso che questa società che lo vuole precario a vita e costretto a vivere con i suoi fino alla terza età non ha capito niente di lui, non sa quanto è forte.  
Allunga una mano e stringe quella del signor Bugo. Signor Bugo, dice, questi due non si accorgerebbero di una beata minchia neanche se gli passasse accanto Diodato che gli strilla _e fai rumooooreeeee, sìììì_. Venga con me.  
Il signor Bugo, convinto dalle sue ragioni, si rassegna a seguirlo.  
Quella sera, Lo Stagista si guadagna un aumento di cinquanta euro e un biglietto in piccionaia per la mamma e il papà.

*

Il giorno dopo, mentre la serata finale di Sanremo si avvia verso una lenta (lenta, lenta) conclusione, però, succede qualcosa. Qualcosa che mette a repentaglio tutto. I suoi cinquanta euro. Il forse-appuntamento che ha in ballo con il signor Ferro, che suo marito li perdoni entrambi. La gratitudine del signor Amadeus e l’abbraccio commosso del signor Bugo. Tutto, tutto rischia di disperdersi in una nuvola di fumo.  
Perché alle ore due del mattino il suo cellulare squilla. Ed il messaggio che legge è dell’ultima persona che si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentire in un momento simile.  
Lo Stagista ha un cugino. Il suo nome è Kevin. Sono anni che si trascina di stage in stage, di redazione in redazione, da Repubblica al Fatto, da Libero alla Nazione, curando foto-rubriche su gatti grassi, invenzioni bizzarre, ponti impossibili e facezie similari. Il mese scorso, finalmente, gli hanno offerto uno stage con finalità di assunzione presso la redazione di Sky TG24. Quando ha saputo la notizia, Lo Stagista ne è stato ovviamente contento. Vuole bene a Kevin. Kevin si merita di poter lavorare tranquillo. Kevin si merita uno stipendio onesto, come tutti loro.  
Ma il messaggio di Kevin è preoccupante. Cugino, mi sa che ho fatto una cazzata, dice.  
Nello stesso istante in cui Lo Stagista, ormai egli stesso dimentico del suo nome per mancanza prolungata di sonno, termina di leggere il messaggio, intorno a lui si sollevano mormorii terrorizzati.  
Come hanno spoilerato il vincitore.  
Come è possibile.  
Come Diodato.  
Come.  
Lo Stagista suda freddo. Il vaticinio, la preveggenza, Cassandro!, sa già cosa è successo.  
Non me lo dire, risponde con un messaggio.  
Cugino non ti so neanche dire come è potuto succedere, risponde Kevin, mi sono addormentato di faccia sulla tastiera. Ho appena spoilerato il nome del vincitore del Festival di Sanremo in un fottuto sottopancia.  
Lo Stagista legge il messaggio fino in fondo e poi deglutisce a fatica.  
Pensa a sua mamma, a suo papà, seduti in piccionaia che si gloriano della riuscita della sua impresa migliore. Pensa al signor Ferro, all’opinione sicuramente altissima che deve avere di lui. Pensa al povero signor Amadeus. Dio mio, il povero signor Amadeus che continua a fare uscire ospiti a casaccio su quel palco nel tentativo di esaurire una lista di inviti chiaramente compilata da un pazzo.  
Il povero signor Amadeus a cui qualcuno dovrà pur dire che l’impegno degli ultimi cinque giorni della sua vita è appena stato scaricato giù per un metaforico cesso da un povero stagista bistrattato che, per una tragica combinazione di casuali insulti del destino, è pure suo cugino.  
Lo Stagista pensa a tutto questo, poi infila il cellulare nella tasca dei jeans.  
No, stabilisce, non mi pagano abbastanza per questo. Si fottano i rimborsi spese.  
Si tira su il cappuccio della felpa dei Rammstein, imbocca il corridoio verso l’uscita e se ne va. 

**Author's Note:**

> No.


End file.
